


Sunrise

by BroomballKraken



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Gregor always woke in time for the sunrise every morning. He did not expect this morning to be different, but different it was. Gregor/Cordelia





	Sunrise

The sun rose over the hills in the quiet stillness of the morning, bathing the camp in a warm golden glow. Gregor looked up from cleaning his sword to take in the beautiful sight. He always liked waking up early to enjoy the peace and quiet of the camp, before the hustle and bustle started. As far as he knew, he was the only one awake, and he enjoyed the idea of cleaning his weapons without disturbance. He smiled before going back to his cleaning. A few minutes went by before a voice interrupted his solitude.

“Hello Gregor, you’re up early.”

Gregor smiled and looked up at the beautiful woman before him. Cordelia smiled at him, her red hair glowing in the still rising sun. Gregor cursed himself internally for letting himself fall for the pegasus rider. It was a bit ironic; he’d been helping her woo a different man, and during that time he fell for her himself. He wouldn’t let that get him down though. He was content with just trying to help her find happiness in love.

“Ah, hello Cordelia! Gregor just likes the peace and quiet in early hours. Good time to clean weapons.” Gregor said, patting the open space on the log he was sitting on. She smiled again and sat down next to him.

“Now, do tell Gregor! How did my solider do on love’s battlefield?” he asked, ignoring the slight pain in his heart. To his surprise, Cordelia blushed and looked down at her hands, which she seemed to be wringing together nervously.

“A-actually, there’s nothing to report. I haven’t done anything yet…” Cordelia said, her voice trailing off at the end. Gregor tilted his head curiously and set his sword down, focusing entirely on her. He was confused, because he thought he had been a good love coach, boosting her confidence greatly by complimenting her in their previous conversations. He had obviously meant every one, because he himself had fallen for her, but he would never tell her that; he did not want to complicate things between her and the actual object of her affection.

“Oh, did Gregor not give enormous confidence boost?” Gregor asked. She sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair.

“I know. You’ve done everything you can, and now it’s up to me.” she said, nodding her head as she looked him in the eye. Gregor laughed, glad that she was still going to go through with her confession.

“That is spirit!” Gregor said

“Well, anyway. Here goes nothing…” she said.

“I am wishing much luck to you!” Gregor said, smiling as he reached for his weapon. He assumed she would be leaving now, off to find her future lover to begin their journey in life together. To his surprise, she stood up and continued to speak.

“Thank you. Now...Erm…” Cordelia started. She coughed and took a deep breath before continuing. “I...I think I’ve fallen in love with you…”

Gregor started at her. It was slightly painful that she would practice this on him; he would have given a lot to have her say these words to him in earnest, but he would play along for now.

“Ho ho! Is very good! Is exactly how you do it! Not even Gregor can resist charm!” Gregor said, adding in a laugh to hide his disappointment. He was surprised when she continued.

“I was hoping we could see more of each other...perhaps be together?” Cordelia said, her face turning as red as her hair. Gregor finally wiped the fake smile off of his face, replacing it with a frown.

“Oy! Is so cruel to practice this on Gregor! Cordelia must save this kind of proposition for real deal!” Gregor said, standing up and facing her. He was actually feeling pretty hurt inside; how he longed for her to actually say this to him for real.

There was a bit of silence between them before Cordelia broke it.

“I have been. That was it.” she said, averting her gaze from Gregor’s. Gregor paused for a moment, not really knowing what she meant. He then balked at the sudden realisation.

“...Oy, this real deal? You want to be with Gregor?!?” Gregor blurted out, his usually composed self faulting a bit.

Cordelia giggled and stepped closer to him. “I want to be with Gregor.” she said, taking his hands in hers. Now Gregor was the one blushing madly. He was so confused. Was he who she was chasing this whole time? He had to know.

“The man you chase like lovesick puppy all this time was Gregor?” he asked, staring with disbelief down at her hands grasping his.

“Not at first, no.” Cordelia admitted, shaking her head. “But the more time I spent with you, the more I knew I’d been wrong.”

Gregor was still lost. He felt like he was dreaming a very good dream. “Gregor is confused, yes? All this...very not expected.” he said, squeezing her hands slightly to prove to himself they were real. Cordelia giggled.

“Well, you think I’m charming, right?” she asked.

“Like newborn baby napping in litter of tiny kittens!” Gregor replied, taking a mental note to improve his metaphors for the future.

“And you think I’m pretty, right?” Cordelia continued, placing a hand on his chest, causing him to blush again.

“L-like sun over field of flowers on cloudless spring day!” Gregor said, impulsively bringing a hand up and resting it on her cheek. She smiled and leaned her face into his touch.

“And you like me. Right?” Cordelia said, tilting her head curiously. Gregor couldn't help but laugh. He was so in love with her it almost hurt.

“Oh yes. Gregor likes Cordelia very much.” he said, noticing her face drawing closer to his.

“Then I think you have your answer.” Cordelia whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Gregor’s eyes widened in surprise. Was this just a cruel, cruel dream? No, it was real, and he was the happiest man in the world right now. He wrapped his arms around Cordelia and pulled her closer, deepening their first kiss. Cordelia also wrapped her arms around him and he could feel her lips forming a smile against his. They stood in the light of the still rising sun, and in that moment, everything was right in the world.


End file.
